


We Are His, He Is Ours

by peppermintpotts



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Bloodplay, Gen, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintpotts/pseuds/peppermintpotts
Summary: The bites are as symbolic as they are intimate





	

It's almost obscene, they way he moans when their fangs finally sink in. It's all part of the dance they do, slow movement, so in sync with one another; perhaps they were always meant to find each other. 

He tastes like liquid fire, burning through her chest and pooling warm in her stomach. Her senses alight, he tastes like the sun as Richie tastes like the moon. Encompassing warmth, heat that presses into her skin, reminding her what it feels like to walk in the sun. 

Richie’s fangs are deep in the vulnerable flesh of his brother's throat, his fingers interlocked with hers as her own fangs sink into soft spot just below Seth's hip, a favorite spot of hers. She catches Seth rubbing that spot from time to time, fingers gliding over as it heals, like a secret they share. A ghost of a smile passing over his features before he banishes it completely. She smiles when she sees him do that. 

Richie’s bite is more dominant than her own, visible when Seth wants it to be. A mark of the bond that was there before she came into their lives, a bond only strengthened by her presence. Richie's touch speaks of that dominance at all times. A hand on the back of Seth's neck, thumb running over the nape. The tattoo that Seth extends when Richie finds a new spot to mark. Once they might have been enemies, she and Seth fighting for Richie's soul as if it had been either of theirs for the taking. 

She joked once about making him her slave and now he wears their bites likes claims of ownership. They would never, of course, but the bites are as symbolic as they are intimate. Being the only human in the snake pit has it shares of challenges but Seth takes to threats of violence as only a Gecko can. No one would dare, not as long as he belongs, even if only symbolically to them. Richie is their lord, she is their Queen and respect is given freely. 

She pulls away from Richie, her nails raking gently across Seth’s stomach. The muscles tense as Richie sinks deeper, drinking from his brother like a man dying of thirst. There is a hint of citrus in his blood, remnants of the oranges he'd eaten earlier just for her. He's close now, so close and they love to make him come just from bloodletting. 

Seth is whimpering, cock hard, bobbling with with each small thrust of his hips. Her fingers find that spot just below his belly button; the skin there soft and sensitive. Seth bucks against them, an almost silent plea to get it over with. He comes with their names on his lips, as he has nights before and for nights to come. His body shuddering from the force of his orgasm before sinking into the bed absolutely spent. 

He is theirs, they are his. They belong together.

 _I think they call it destiny._ The phrase plays in her mind and she smiles.


End file.
